Lucas "Luke" Williams
The Past Lucas was the only child of Alex and Lori Williams, who were terrible people willing to do anything and everything to get money and power, regardless of who they hurt in the process. But they were very good about covering their tracks. Lucas lived the average life in New York until about age 10, when he started to notice his parents leaving the house in the middle of the night and not returning for several hours. One of those nights, Lucas got out of his bed and decided to follow his parents. He carefully followed his parents into a dark, dirty alleyway that seemed to scream at him to run away. Despite the feeling he continued following just in time to his father stab a man in the chest. Lucas went into total shock and swore he heard his father say something..but his mouth didn't move at all. Lucas ran home telling himself that it was all a dream, no matter how much he knew it wasn't as he jumped in his bed and tried to go back to sleep. When he woke up that morning he felt a very strong tingling over his eyes, he ran into the bathroom to see what in the world was going on and saw his normally brown eyes quickly turn a bright purple. He screamed and his parents quickly ran into the bathroom. They oddly acted happy and excited once they saw his eyes and Lucas was completely confused. His parents told him to stay there and so he did. Lucas got nervous when he heard the front door shut and he kept hearing the word mutant in his mother's voice, which was odd because they left..30 minutes later his parents returned with two men in dark suits with dart guns. The men were directed to the bathroom and quickly shot Lucas with the darts. Lucas started to run and the next thing he know he was on the ground and felt very dizzy. The last thing he remembered was looking up and seeing his parents being handed large amounts of cash. He then blacked out and was taken away to the criminal syndicate. He woke up and small dark room laying on the hard ground. He immediately jumped up and pushed on the bars but they wouldn't budge at all. A man stood up on the other side of the bars and started explaining to Lucas that he worked for "the boss" now. The man also explained that if Lucas tried to resist at all he would be tortured. Lucas then was put into hand to hand combat training and basic gun training for the next 7 years. He also learned how to control his ability to read minds, unaware that he could do other things with it. Lucas was then tasked with killing an innocent person and he refused, knowing well that he was going to be punished for it. For that entire week and was severely tortured, to the point of even passing out sometimes. He couldn't live like this anymore. He decided to break out of this place, with his ability to read minds and training he shouldn't have a problem. He listened carefully to the thoughts of the guards, learning of secret ways out of the building. Once the guard let him out of the cell for training, Lucas took out the guard without a problem, stole his gun, and escaped out through one of the secret paths into the city. Beginnings ~ Work in Progress~ Powers and Abilities Telepathy~The ability to read minds and project thoughts into the minds of others, as well as defensively mask his own mind against telepathic intrusion. He is also capable of other basic telepathic abilities such as illusion casting, psionic shielding, psionic blasts and memory wiping. The range of his telepathy is generally limited to just a few feet and as a result of this mutation his eyes have turned a bright purple. As a result of being trained for combat by the crime syndicate from such a young age, Lucas has general hand to hand combat and basic gun training. Notes and Fun Facts *Lucas's powers physically manifest as pink, rather than the expected purple *Lucas's theme song is Voices by Crown The Empire :D